


Make a House a Home

by sociallyawkward_fics



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Moving, Moving In Together, like there's no sex but theyre flirting and talking about doing it later lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics
Summary: The day was finally here. Geralt and Ciri were finally moving in with Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	Make a House a Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snow_Tempest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Tempest/gifts).



> I was having Idea Block and wasn't mentally well enough to work on my upcoming chaptered projects and I was texting Snow_Tempest and she told me to write modern Geraskier move-in day (with Ciri, because we love her, lol). So here is modern AU move-in day. Also, I barely edited this, so there's likely mistakes, but y'all can just ignore those, shhh, lol

Today was the day.

They’d househunted for months, arguing back and forth about the merits of different locations. They’d packed for weeks after the house was chosen. They’d fought with so many moving companies to the point where Geralt never wanted to see a moving truck again.

And hopefully, if all went well, he wouldn’t have to see one for a long while.

Because he and Ciri were moving in with Jaskier.

They were  _ moving in together _ .

Needless to say, Geralt had been nervous for months. Oh, Ciri had been excited, and Jaskier had seemed nothing but overjoyed, but moving in together was a big step. A step that Geralt had been dodging for  _ years _ , but he finally caved.

Well, perhaps caved wasn’t the right word. Geralt had asked Jaskier this time, after all.

Granted, Jaskier  _ had  _ asked the previous four times. First, when they were just starting to become friends and Geralt lost his job and his lease, Jaskier had offered the spare room in his apartment. Geralt, with all of his trust issues, chose to move back in with his father, instead. Then, when Jaskier’s lease ended and he was deciding between another apartment or a house, he asked Geralt again. Geralt said no, again. When Ciri unexpectedly came into his life, Jaskier offered again, because Geralt had complained about Vesemir’s house suddenly feeling much too small for such an energetic little being. The last time Geralt was mostly certain was a joke. They had been dating for all of two days when Jaskier suggested they elope and run off into the countryside, getting a little cottage at the edge of the forest.

And then, after a year of dating, when they were laying in Jaskier’s bed (with Vesemir babysitting Ciri), drowsy and in love, Geralt said it.

“Move in with me.”

And Jaskier’s smile lit up the room.

And after months of messes, they were finally moving the last boxes over from Vesemir’s.

Who knew a teenage girl could collect so much stuff.

Jaskier was already there when they drove up, and he came sprinting out of the house to greet them. Geralt rolled his eyes at Jaskier’s theatrics even as he held out his arms for Jaskier to leap into, indulging him a little and lifting him off his feet in a little twirl. Jaskier shrieked in delight and darted in to give him a peck, both of them ignoring Ciri’s muttered little “gross” and Vesemir’s teasing scoff.

The last of the boxes were easy to bring in, Eskel and Lambert having helped with the heavier stuff earlier in the week. Most of what was left was just clothes and some of Ciri’s old toys that she refused to part with, even if she had already decided that she was too old to play with them, now.

As gruff as Vesemir was being as they carried in the boxes, Geralt could tell he would miss them. He wasn’t the only one, either. Ciri gave Vesemir a huge hug before he left, refusing to let go before a minimum of three minutes had passed. Geralt’s hug was much faster, but even he couldn’t deny that he got choked up. Jaskier shook Vesemir’s hand before he left.

“Don’t worry,” Jaskier chirped, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “You won’t get rid of us that easily. I wholeheartedly expect family dinners to become a thing.”

Vesemir rolled his eyes and left without another word. Geralt knew that sometime next week they would be invited over for the first family dinner of many.

Unpacking was made bearable only by Jaskier’s presence. They sent Ciri to handle her room, knowing she liked things sorted in a specific way, while they went to tackle a few projects together.

If only they could agree on which part of the house to work on.

“The kitchen should come first,” Geralt said. “So that we can  _ eat _ .”

“But the bedroom is just as important,” Jaskier argued, motioning toward the hall. “So we can  _ sleep _ .” A sly grin spread across his face. “Or christen our new home.”

“Gross!” Ciri shouted from down the hall.

Geralt rubbed at his eyes, refusing to let a smile spread across his face. “We’re both too tired for that and you know it. The bedroom is fine for now as is, all we need to do is toss some sheets on the mattress.”

Jaskier whined. “But  _ Geralt _ .”

Geralt slowly backed Jaskier into the counter behind him, placing a hand on the edge of it on either side so he couldn’t escape. He pressed a chaste kiss to Jaskier’s lips before leaning back, but not freeing Jaskier from the counter.

“We have tomorrow off work and Ciri will be out most of the day,” he murmured, quiet enough that Ciri wouldn’t hear. “We have all the time in the world to unpack the bedroom.”

Jaskier grinned and darted in for a kiss that was  _ much _ less innocent. It took a ridiculous amount of willpower for Geralt to pull away. Jaskier tried to follow his lips, but Geralt backed away from the counter with a smug grin.

“Better make sure we finish the kitchen today, hm?”

Geralt laughed as Jaskier threw himself into the task with vigor, almost tearing apart their boxes in his eagerness. And with Ciri safely in her room, they were able to exchange as many kisses throughout the job as they wanted.

Geralt decided that asking Jaskier to move in with them was one of the best decisions he’d ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, y'all, I hope you enjoyed! And now I have the energy and good vibes to actually go and work on those upcoming chaptered projects so maybe chaptered fics will start coming soon lol. Leave a comment or kudos if you feel inclined to do so, and feel free to come say hi to me on tumblr at sociallyawkward--fics!!


End file.
